Don't divorced please
by soshialisasi
Summary: "Kau hanya punya waktu 3 hari terhitung dari hari ini Baek.."- Chanbaek/GS


Title : Don't divorced please

Author : soshialisasi

Maincast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Pairing :

Chanbaek slight Chansoo

Genre : Marriage life, angst

Warn: Genderswitch,OOC, typonisasi

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haloooooo~~~~~~~~  
Oke Ini ff pertama karyaku, yang berhasil di publish di FFN, semoga ceritanya berhasil ya readersnim ).

.

.

.

Happy reading and

Don't be silent reader!

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

"Park Chanyeol apa-apaan kau? Apa fikiranmu sudah tak waras hah?!"

"Ini semua karenamu Baekhyun! Karena Kau tak bisa memberikanku seorang keturunan! KETURUNAN!"

Bentak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun dengan penekannya pada kata 'keturunan'

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah menikah dengan Baekhyun kurang lebih sekitar 3 tahun. Namun, sampai saat ini Baekhyun belum juga menampakkan tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung seorang janin. Sementara ibu dan ayah Chanyeol terus saja merengek untuk diberikan seorang cucu. Chanyeol geram, Ia jenuh dengan semua ocehan orangtuanya mengenai 'anak'.

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa menahan semua beban yang ditanggungnya selama ini. Dia ingin menceraikan Baekhyun dan menikahi kekasihnya—Do Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol meletakkan dengan kasar amplop yang berisi surat persetujuan perceriannya dengan Baekhyun diatas meja, dan melesat pergi setelahnya. Tak Ia hiraukan teriakan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memanggil namanya dengan airmata yang terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Park Chanyeol bodoh! Mengapa bisa Ia mengambil keputusan untuk bercerai?! Hiks.."

"Wanita mana yang tidak ingin memelihara janin dirahimnya sendiri... Chanyeol bodoh... hiks..hiks.."

"Dia kira itu semua kemauanku, belum memiliki anak yang selama ini di idam-idamkan olehnya... manusia bodoh..."

Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya bisa menangis dan terus mengatai Chanyeolnya bodoh. Baekhyun masih sangat sayang pada Chanyeol, Dia tak ingin pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol berakhir dimeja perceraian hanya karena masalah anak. Menurutnya anak adalah titipan Tuhan. Jika sampai saat ini Ia belum dikaruniai bayi itu artinya Dia masih belum dipercaya Tuhan untuk merawat seorang bayi.

Tapi sepertinya pendapatnya itu tak sejalan dengan fikiran Chanyeol. Suaminya itu sangat ingin sekali mempunyai anak hasil jeripayahnya dari rahim istrinya sendiri—Byun Baekhyun. Yang sampai saat ini belum bisa diwujudkan oleh Baekhyun.

Akhirnya Baekhyun pergi kekamarnya, merebahkan dirinya dikasur dan memejamkan matanya untuk melupakan sedikit kenyataan yang tak bisa diterimanya hari ini.

-Don't divorded please—

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya,saat terbangun dari tidurnya menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk melalui iris matanya. Keadaan wanita itu sudah sangat memprihatinkan. Kedua matanya sembab akibat menangis semalaman, hidungnya memerah akibat efek dari tangisannya serta keadaan rambutnya yang sudah sangat susah untuk dijelaskan.

Kaki jenjangnya terangkat untuk menuruni ranjang tidurnya, keluar dari kamar dan pergi kedapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Saat melewati ruang tamu, Dirinya melihat sosok raksasanya yang tengah berbaring diatas sofa dengan keadaan yang diyakini Baekhyun bahwa raksasanya dibawah pengaruh alcohol.

"Raksasa bodoh..." lirih baekhyun

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok yang dipanggilnya raksasa tersebut. Mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Chanyeol. Menatap lekat wajah raksasanya yang kini tengah terlelap dengan damainya. Tangannya tertarik untuk merapikan surai kecoklatan yang menutupi ketampanan raksasanya itu. Hingga tak terasa Kristal bening itu jatuh kembali dan membasahi wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau bodoh Chanyeol, dengan mudahnya mengucapkan kata perceraian"

"Tak kusangka akalmu ternyata tak melebihi tinggi tubuhmu!"

"Chanyeol Aku mencitaimu, sungguh mencintaimu mengapa kau tega melakukannya padaku? hiks... "

Baekhyun terus berdialog sendiri, Karena Chanyeol sosok yang Ia ajak bicara masih tetap memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ku harap saat kau membuka matamu nanti, Kau akan mencabut semua perkataanmu tentang perceraian Yeol..."

Kalimat terakhir Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang diakhiri sebuah kecupan oleh Baekhyun di kening Chanyeol serta dibarengi dengan air mata Baekhyun yang menetes saat itu juga. Setelahnya Baekhyun pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air putih berusaha menetralkan keadaan tubuhnya sekarang.

Ketika Baekhyun hendak meminum airnya. Telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang sepertinya sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

"Baek..." Ucap suara itu

"Surat perceraian itu..."

Tidak, tolong jangan bahas mengenai percerai kaena mata Baekhyun kini mulai tergenang kembali.

"Surat itu... sebaiknya kau cepat menandatanganinya..."

"Kau hanya punya waktu 3 hari terhitung dari hari ini Baek.."

Suara itu, suara milik seseorang yang dipanggilnya 'raksasa', suaminya, Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera berlari kearah Chanyeol yang kini tengah memakai sweaternya kembali.

Baekhyun menahan pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dan berusaha untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol jika keputusan untuk bercerai itu tak seharusnya terlaksana.

Namun, alih-alih melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang sudah sangat urakan itu, Chanyeol malah menarik pergelangan tangannya yang ditahan oleh Baekhyun hingga tubuh Baekhyun berhasil terhempas ke arah sofa.

Chanyeol tak tahu setan apa yang tengah merasuki dirinya saat ini. Yang jelas Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun menandatangani surat perceraian itu. Sehingga dirinya bisa menikahi Kyungsoo dan memiliki anak seperti yang diharapkan dirinya serta orang tuanya.

Chanyeol segera pergi meninggalkan istrinya yang kini tengah dalam keadaan yang sangat sulit. Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis, memanggil nama Chanyeol dengan suara yang sangat sangat lirih. Hingga sosok Chanyeol telah menghilang dari pandangannya Baekhyun tetap memanggil manggil suaminya itu.

"Chan... kau jahat..."

"Aku benci padamu...!"

"Chan.. kembalilah!~ hiks..hikss..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yeay! Akhirnya nyelesain part 1 juga, Pendek sih ya namanya juga baru permulaan jadi sedikit aja dulu deh biar readers yang baca pada penasaran, gimana nih nasib pernikahannya ChanBaek? Kira-kira Chanyeol bakal milih Baekhyun Atau Kyungsoo?

Semua saran dan pendapat author serahin sama readers aja deh  
and review juseyoooooo~~~


End file.
